


Second Chances

by Purple_Firestorm



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dom Phil Coulson, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Physical Abuse, Sub OFC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Firestorm/pseuds/Purple_Firestorm
Summary: Dom/sub Avengers AU. Starts before CA Winter Soldier. The Avengers raid a Hydra compound looking for possible kidnapped Subs that Hydra wants to turn into the perfect soldiers. There, they meet a quiet, damaged Sub with as many secrets as Hydra. She calls herself Marie, though that is not her real name, and says her Dom was a Hydra agent named Jason. Clint is the first one to put the pieces together, and realizes just how much of Hydra this woman has been exposed to. And there is one person that wants her back; he watches and waits for his moment, to get back his Sub, the only person to ever show him kindness in an organization that never even allowed him a real name.





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> This work will ignore and rewrite much of the universe after the first Avengers movie. But I do promise a happy ending. I'm a sucker for at least semi-happy endings. This is my first dom/sub attempt, so let me know if I am missing any key points for this kind of universe.

Steve pulled his cowl back on his head and was the last onto the jet, the ramp quickly closing behind him and the jet taking off before the ramp was fully closed. They had a new lead, something on Hydra, something horrifying, even for that infamous terror group. Word from the ground and some infiltrating agents was they were working on making a better version of the serum, and they were testing it on submissives, to make the perfect soldier. Obedient, fierce, easy to control and manipulate, and perfect for getting intel on people. But human experimentation was illegal in such a manner, unless sanctioned by a large corporation, or a government that was a member of the United Nations and followed the proper protocols. Hydra would do nothing of the sort and the Subs being experimented on were captured, mostly American for some reason, and it was putting enough strain on the dwindling sub population that the President himself had called the Avengers into the matter.

Doms and Subs were once in a nice balance, with switches, people that had no real need to be one or the other but could be both, being the most populace on the planet. In several countries, specifically in the Middle East, Asia and Eastern Europe, there were far more Doms and switches than subs, and the number was still falling.

There were no clear genetic markers to indicate what someone would become, and most presented as one of the 3 around puberty. It usually took a lot of testing, and many people just didn’t bother with it at all and let their children, or themselves, find out on their own.

The problem with lack of Subs was what happened to Doms if they didn’t take someone down after a certain amount of time. It was a biological need, a way to balance out hormones and soothe their psyche all at once, and if an average Dom went without dropping a sub or switch for a few weeks, they became irritable, angry and lashed out with violence even with their loved ones and family. 2 months after last dropping someone, they were delirious, experiencing extreme paranoia, muscle spasms, symptoms similar to schizophrenia, hallucinations and the feeling that everyone was out to get them. This often led to violence, homicidal rage, and a Dom that didn’t take down a Sub after 3 months would often lash out and kill the first person that triggered them, regardless of how mundane or foolish the trigger might be.

Subs could go longer without being taken down, but about once a week was recommended by specialists for both Doms and Subs. It kept a healthy balance of hormones in the body, specifically the brain, and often Subs could think clearly the first 72 hours after subspace, making it a very productive time. Many larger companies had a mandate in contracts when hired that any Sub or Dom must be taken down, or take down, every 7-10 days. There was even the rumor, though he never confirmed it, that Albert Einstein had come up with his best works after dropping a Sub. Many scientists, when at a stalemate or needing a breakthrough, would do the same thing, either take themselves into headspace (the Doms version of subspace’s tranquility) or be taken down into subspace, and would come up refreshed and get that breakthrough they needed.

But now, Subs were slowly going down in population, and the number born every year had been falling for about 3 decades, and was the worst in highly populated countries like India and China, though no country was completely immune, they were just the worst off. While the balance had been with more Switches than Subs or Doms, in a Dom/Switch/Sub ratio of 30/40/30, in the US it was now more like 40/40/20. And Doms did not like to share.

Steve looked the info over in the manila folder in his hands and looked at the location. It was on the Russian border, a popular place for Hydra, where they could move from one country to another and the governments would need time and paperwork to let the Avengers in, while Hydra was able to get away and slip into the shadows. Stark would sometimes just bribe the governments with money or favors and that would speed up the process, but they were always a few steps behind by then. Politics, couldn’t understand them, and couldn’t stand them.

There was also something else about this location, that a few scientists that had made the new serum was there, and SHIELD wanted them alive. It made the space between his shoulder blades crawl with an uneasy feeling, but he followed orders, and he knew they needed some intel, and badly. This was the first real lead they had on Hydra in years, according to Coulson. The man, who everyone thought was dead, and been in a coma for weeks before finally waking up and seeing them all, waiting for him. Clint’s soul disintegrated when he heard his handler and Dom had died; though Clint was a switch he still called Coulson his Dom, and had nearly beaten Fury to death when he learned that it was all a play to push the Avengers. Fury hadn’t stopped him; a large part of him knew he deserved it. Nat eventually stopped Clint’s punches, and held him as he cried.

Steve could remember feeling like that about Bucky; though his best friend had been a switch, he acted like a Dom in public, but was a Sub in private, just between them. Steve’s heart ached whenever he thought of how much he missed Bucky, being with him in the most intimate of places in their heads.

He snapped his head up and looked at Stark, strutting around in his armor, faceplate up as he dictated something to JARVIS; Clint and Nat were in the front, flying the jet, Thor was off-world and Dr. Banner was listening to some classical music as he read the folder over and the scientific information the infiltrators had managed to get. It was too complicated for Steve to even look at, made his head spin and made him think of Dr. Erskine, which was not a good combination when a mission was going on around him.

Dr. Banner was enthralled with the few notes the agents had managed to get and, oddly, was more than willing to talk to the scientists behind this work and pick their brains. He looked very excited about it, odd for a man that normally held all his emotions in check at all times.

10 miles out, the jet landed, camouflaged and Dr. Banner was ready to unleash the Hulk. Steve had learned over the last few weeks that the Hulk, though he could be angry and brutal, was a gentle giant, when not tossing cars around like toys. The Hulk cared about his team, and liked Clint and Tony the most, calling them Birdie and Tin-Man. The first time the Hulk had done it, Nat and Steve had laughed themselves silly at the looks Stark and Clint had on their faces. Clint thought it was adorable, Tony hid his embarrassment behind the visor. Steve had laughed and made a ‘Wizard of Oz have a heart’ joke, one he could understand and Stark had obviously rolled his eyes behind the faceplate, Steve could hear it in his breathing.

The jet was silent in its landing and Clint walked out first and found his perch in the trees around the compound, an old factory from the Cold War, crumbling on the outside but the power usage was enormous and the driveway freshly used. Steve hefted his shield in front of his and readied his guns while Stark took to the air and checked around the perimeter, trying to hack into the system and download all the information. The firewalls were intense and JARVIS was actually losing ground the longer he was in the air and trying to get in, so they would have to get into a computer terminal and hack it the old-fashioned way. Stark made an old man joke and Steve rolled his eyes.

Less than a mile from the old building, Nat took out a few guards and Clint took out the tower guards, and noted they had 2 minutes to get to the wall and out of the line of sight before someone saw the dead bodies. This place was the most heavily fortified Hydra base they had ever come up against, and that included Steve’s fighting during WWII. Razor wire lined the walls, along the walls to prevent scaling and along the ground to trip up anyone that was trying to get in. guards with advanced weaponry walked along the perimeter and in the woods surrounding the building, and along the top walls. Infa-red cameras lined the walls and intense ID matching tech scanned the main doors. Windows were barred and could only be opened from the inside.

Nat jumped over the wire with ease and placed a small device the size of a button that Stark had given her and in moments the door was opened. “30 seconds before the alarm goes off.” Stark was refusing to admit the tech was moving too fast for him to override it, but at least he got them into the building. Steve took point, as usual, and held Stark phone in front of him, with a holographic layout splayed at his fingertips to manipulate and move about. Most of the power, that wasn’t going to some kind of security system, was being routed deep in the bowels of the building; SHIELD believed it to be a lab of some kind, probably where the Subs were being experimented on.

Steve could feel the nerves in Nat, and could tell there was something she wasn’t telling him, something important, but this wasn’t the time to ask. They needed to get in, get the scientists and get out.

2 levels down, 19 dead Hydra agents and 2 empty clips later, the alarms went off and it was like the building exploded with activity. Steve could hear dozens of vehicles, hundreds of boots and the lights went off all at once. Steve pulled on his night-vision goggles, so did Nat, and Stark called out movements from above. There were so many vehicles pulling out that he, Clint and the Hulk couldn’t catch them all. It was all part of Hydra’s plan, to divide their attentions and hope some of the information escaped capture. It was one reason they had managed to stay around for so long, though being supported by Russian officials was another.

The Stark phone was guiding him to where most of the power was going, and JARVIS came on over the coms, warning that the power source was now set to overload itself and would bring the entire building down with it. Stark chipped in that he could see several heat signatures deep in the lab area, but 2 were catching his eye. One appeared to be gathering things as fast as he could, the other appeared to be in great distress, based on the rapidly rising temperature of the body. Steve and Nat picked up the pace.

Large, heavy vaulted doors blocked the entrance to the lab area, and large sanitations stations blocked the entrance to the main lab. A small charge from Nat’s belt shorted out the vault door and allowed them access, but it also started a countdown for complete decontamination. Steve understood that was fancy talk for vaporizing the entire area, with them still in it. But they had a mission to complete, and he wasn’t leaving without a scientists, some papers for Stark to gawk at, or that person in distress.

The labs were surprisingly easy to navigate; a large, empty clean room with aluminum walls was the center of the labs, with 4 hallways shooting off from the main room. Nat took the main room and cleared it, looking for intel as Steve looked down one hall, finding a server room with massive numbers of computer components, cooled down with pipes of coolants that lined and jutted out form the walls to cool the computers. Stark would love to see all this, but he was still trying to track and find which vehicles that were escaping were worth stopping and worth his time. The Hulk was smashing as many as he could ahold of, but there were so many, and now some small planes were taking off. Stark brought them down with small charges to the wings, and though most exploded when hitting the ground, 1 was left intact enough to look everything over once the area was cleared.

The next hallway led to a room that looked like a bedroom or expensive quarters of some kind. Drawers and several safes had been emptied and their unimportant contents tossed all over the bed and floor. A fire still smoldered in a corner where some files had been set on fire and the shredder in the corner was finishing up with the last of a piece of paper that was stamped classified. Just 20 seconds too late. He wasn’t sure how the party he was after had managed to get away from him, there appeared only one way in or out.

“Under the bed.” Steve jumped and cocked his gun, turning to the voice of the woman he hadn’t even realized was in the room with him. She looked awful; her hair was matted and bloody, with chunks missing and one of her eyes was swollen shut. Metal cuffs that dug into her wrists and ankles were slowly turning her hands and feet blue from lack of blood and her body was like one big bruise, complete with welts, long whip marks and both her shoulders were dislocated from her trying to get out of her restraints. The restraints linked to the wall in the closet, and he could still smell the blood on the whip next to her head. It looked like he and the rest of the Avengers has stopped someone mid-scene with this poor woman.

She nodded slowly to the bed, and Steve saw a faint indentation in the post of the bed, just under the ornate carvings of the wood where lace joined the post. He pressed it and the bed slid sideways just enough to reveal a small hatch with a biometric lock. Dammit, there was no following him now, and the lab would blow soon. Steve took a few steps towards the woman and when he was within 3 feet of her, her face locked up and she braced herself for what she perceived was another blow, or another round of pain.

Steve called the team and demanded an update. Stark had come up empty, but had gotten that the scientists responsible had left the day before with someone called the ‘Asset’ and no one knew where they were going, even the ones that were talking. Dammit, so the scientists were in the wind. Well, at least he had saved this poor woman from more torture, and she might have heard or seen something. Her face was completely blank and he dropped her when he saw she reach for a small knife handle, then realized it wasn’t a danger to him. The blade was broke and dull, the handle was cracked and the only thing that might mean something were the letters carved into the base of the blade, just under the handle, JM.

“I have 1 prisoner, in need of medical attention.” “And you have 25 seconds to get out of the lab before it blows.” Steve picked up the woman, but she wiggled in his arms, trying to get out, to get away from him, clearly panicking and he contemplated knocking her out. She wiggled free of his grasp and fell to the round painfully, then grabbed a single folder from the ground and clutched it to her chest like it was the most precious thing in the world. Sighing and knowing they didn’t have time for this, he picked her up again, holding her over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry, and this time she went without a complaint, though her face was completely devoid of any emotion, her eyes blank and lifeless, her mind retreating into itself. Steve knew that stare, that look; it was a defense mechanism for abused Subs, a way of blocking out the pain, physical, mental and emotional.

Steve met up with Nat at the entrance to the lab in 20 seconds flat, just 5 to go and he pulled the vault door shut behind him, hoping it would lessen the effects of the blast. The sounds of fighting was fading fast and distantly he could hear the roar of the Hulk, and something crumbling, probably a wall. Nat ran ahead of them as the woman draped over Steve’s shoulder, still not moving, speaking or even acknowledging him, though she clutched both items tightly to her body. She slid the broken knife into the collar around her neck and Steve couldn’t bother to feel embarrassed about how she was completely nude. Subs were often completely nude in their own homes, or when with their Doms, though he groaned at the sheer number of jokes and comments Stark would have about this.

The lab behind them exploded with a powerful concussive force that made Steve stumble so much he loosened the grip he had on the woman. She kicked out and was free in an instant and then gone next instant, following a hidden tunnel that wasn’t on the map. Steve cursed and tried to find where she had gone, but Nat pulled him away; they needed to leave or they would die in the self-destruct explosion. They had 2 minutes left, and Steve wasn’t sure they would make it out in time anymore. Nat and Steve ran, running as fast as they could up the steps again, then ran smack into a closing door that locked into place. Steve ran at it with all his strength, all his might and Nat tried to short out the locking mechanism, but nothing was working.

“We’re locked in. Stark, can you get us out?” Clint knew that tone, that helpless tone; Steve had used it when Stark had flown that missile in the wormhole. No, no, he would not lose Nat after almost losing Phil. He began shouting, demanding Stark get it open and Stark was now in a panic, trying to get the system to override, but everything he tried was just making it harder for him to access. The system was wired so that any access that wasn’t at a terminal would cause a complete lockdown, and more attempts would fry the computers, and engage more locking mechanisms.

Stark cursed and pounded at the metal doors, but they were many layered and when he got to close, something shocked the hell out of his suit, and one of the thrusters malfunctioned. Clint was yelling, starting to scream for Nat, who was looking at Steve, resignation and worry on her face. Steve took her hand and they looked at one another, a look that said simply, ‘goodbye.’

The system started to count down allowed at 15. “14…13…12…11…10…” and then nothing. Steve waited, afraid for the first time in a long time and counted down in his head. “9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0.” Steve had counted down correctly, and opened his eyes, Nat looking up at him from his chest, where they had hugged one another. They waited, trying to figure things out, and then he made a move on the door. It still wouldn’t budge.

“Captain, it appears the self-destruct sequence has been aborted manually.” Steve nearly jumped at the sound of JARVIS in his ear. Seconds later, as the realization hit them, the large, heavy metal doors slid up, 1 by 1, and locked into the wall. Steve could see Stark in his suit, hovering, compensating for the broken thruster.

“J, where was the override activated?” a small red dot lit up not far from where they were, in a room that was shaped like the server room Steve had seen earlier. Clint came running over, hugging Nat as hard as he could, relieved to have his best friend back, terrified that he would lose her. He still wasn’t completely over almost losing Coulson, and almost losing Nat at the same time had clearly shaken him up. Coulson would probably have to take him down into a switch’s version of subspace. Nat kissed Clint’s forehead, calling him something in Russian, a faint whisper and he could still hear the crack in her voice, relief they were reunited.

Stark landed on the ground and Dr. Banner appeared shortly afterwards, human again, though he was completely nude. He shook it off; it happened every time he transformed. Steve led the way to the room where the override initiated from; it was a few halls down from their current location and they stepped over corpses of several Hydra agents, none of them dead by their hands. They looked as if they had been killed by knife wounds to their necks and head, deep and small entrance would delivered to precise locations that were instant kills. This was like something Nat would do, this level of skill.

Steve led the way, his gun at the ready and he swung himself around the corner where the room was. He stopped and stared as the rest of the Avengers emerged behind him and stared too.  
That woman was there, covered in more blood than before, her shoulders still dislocated, that broken blade in her hands, bloodied file clutched to her chest, her gaze empty and unblinking as she sat on the ground next to the computer terminal, large red letters above her flashing, “Self-destruct Aborted.”

“Holy Shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought. Luv4uall.


End file.
